


Fantastic Foursome

by Leafericson4dayz



Series: Ollie Fucks the Marvel Universe [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Incest, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafericson4dayz/pseuds/Leafericson4dayz
Summary: Ollie is loaned to the Fantastic Four for a few days as their sex buddy. They walk to Baxter Building nude and fuck various members.





	Fantastic Foursome

When Ollie signed up to be the Avengers personal Sex Buddy they didn't realise the scope of their job. In order to preserve the Avengers Relations with other teams they were to be loaned to them for a few days here and there to assist them with their sexual urges.  
One morning Ollie woke up in their room, essentially a sex dungeon, to find Tony there. Tony however wasn't there for his usual sex session but to tell Ollie that they were going to spend the next few days at the Baxter Building assisting the Fantastic Four. Tony gave Ollie directions to the building and told them not to bring anything with them. Ollie was instructed to walk across the city completely naked and naturally they obliged.  
It was a warm day, but not too hot, as the walked through the busy streets they enjoyed the warm sun on the nude body, and the attention they received. The way people looked at them stirrred something within them, they were wanted. This made their cock fully erect, which in turn meant they received even more attention.  
They were meant to go straight to the Baxter Building but they couldn't take it anymore, they snuck into a side alley and began to touch themselves.  
In one hand they held their engorged dick between three fingers. They ran it up and down their shaft, slowly at first. They let out a small moan. With their other hand they rubbed their thighs. They sped up and moved their off hand slowly up their body, over their pubic hair and stomach to their nipples. They slowly began to touch them and they too became erect. They pinched one of them. As they did so they looked at their finger nails, they were short enough. Really you were meant to use lube, but they'd managed to do it without it before.  
They worked their fingers back down their body and around their back onto their butt. They slowly caressed the cheeks at first before slowly carefully slipping their finger in between. They touch the hole gently and then bent over, slipping two fingers in. They worked them back and forth. The feeling of stimulating their arse and cock at the same time was incredible.  
"uhgghhhhhh uggghhh" they moaned.  
They were bent in such away that their cock was pointed directly at their face.  
The laughed and moved their fingers faster. Their cock exploded with cum and it spurted onto their face. Warm and sticky, they were covered.  
The Fantastic Four would like this.  
Now they had relieved themselves they managed to walk faster towards the Baxter Building, considering their little detour they made good time.  
When they arrived at the Baxter Building they were greated by Sue Storm. She seemed incredibly eager to meet Ollie. She was wearing her traditional costume, blue, four symbol, tight. Ollie noticed however that she didn't seem to be wearing any underwear underneath, he could see the outline of her nipples on her round breasts.  
She began to show Ollie around the building, where they would sleep, where they would eat, and explaining their responsibilities  
"it is unlikely that Reed will join us, he's always busy with work. The other boys are on a mission right now so why don't i get to know you a little better?" Sue slipped off her costume, conforming Ollie's suspicious regarding her lack of underwear. The had a beautiful body. It was rounded and smooth. She had a small mound of blond public hair around her vagina. Ollie could see her dripping. They were in the dining room and Sue was standing next to the table, she put her hands behind her onto the table and lifted herself up onto it. She lay back and spread her legs. Her juices dipped onto the table. Ollie could clearly see her vagina now, it looked welcoming.  
"It's been so long Ollie" Sue moaned  
"Reed is always working and Namor has been with the Defenders. I need someone to take me Ollie"  
Ollie knew their job and were not interested in losing it. They grabbed the packed of Condoms from the nearby counter, slipped one on and mounted Sue. Ollie was on top of her, between her legs. They grabbed onto the other side of the table and slipped their hard cock inside her wet vagina. She moaned. Ollie began to thrust. They kissed her plump lips as they drove deep inside her. Sue grabbed onto Ollie's back. Ollie began to kiss her nipples. He gently nibbled on one. Sue moaned again. Ollie thrust faster. As their penis entered Sue's Vagina it made a slight, yet satisfying smacking noise.  
Suddenly from behind them they heard a laugh.  
"Ha ha ha, its Clobbering Time"  
"Time to Flame the fuck on"  
The Thing and Johnny Storm had entered the room and in no time had join the super heroic orgy. The Thing slipped a condom over his massive rocky cock, lubed up and drove himself into Ollie's arse. Johnny also grabbed a condom and thrust into Ollie's mouth.  
The extra force of The Thing fucking them from behind allowed them to exert more power on Sue, though still not as much as she would like. It was a difficult position to manage all these people but somehow Ollie managed it. They adjusted their body so that they were no longer holding onto the table but more upright between Sue's legs. Johnny stood one leg each side of Sue and fucked Ollie in the mouth while The Thing stood on the floor and thrust into Ollie's arse. Ollie tried to stop themselves from Cumming. Their job was to look after others and if they came too early they might not achieve that. But the feeling of The Thing in his butt, Johnny's hot dick in his throat, and thrusting deep into Sue. They breathed deeply through their nose. They began sucking Johnny as fast as they could. They changed they way they were thrusting so that they pushed against The Things Dick as they pulled backwards. They got a rhythm going, forward into Sue and Johnny backwards against The Thing, back in. Once they got this going it was easier to do. They couldn't see much but Johnny's pubes but from what they could feel it seemed like they were all nearing Orgasm. The home stretch. Ollie put every muscle to work, they were using the last of their energy to manage this. First Johnny pulled out, he whipped off his condom and blew his load over Ollie and Sue. Next The Thing pulled his gargantuan cock out of Ollie and sprayed cum over their back. Now Ollie focused on Sue. She was nearly there. He finally managed it she moaned in orgasm and ejaculated. Ollie pulled out and removed their condom, they came all over themself. They feel to the ground exhausted and covered in thick sticky semen.  
"uggghh" they groaned.  
"You think you're done?" Sue asked walking towards the phone.  
"This is only the start" Sue dialed a number.  
"Namor, want to come over for some fun?"

To be continued...


End file.
